<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Whatever Capacity by cl195238</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020057">In Whatever Capacity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl195238/pseuds/cl195238'>cl195238</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Catfish: The TV Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bromance to Romance, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Nev wants Max real bad yo, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, very sorry about this I’ve just been watching a LOT of catfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl195238/pseuds/cl195238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the later seasons (5-6). </p><p>In between filming episodes, Nev spends some alone time in his hotel room thinking about Max. His mind wanders...</p><p>AU where they’re both single.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Joseph &amp; Nev Schulman, Max Joseph/Nev Schulman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Whatever Capacity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Whatever Capacity</p><p><br/>It’s nighttime, tomorrow they have to resume filming, and Nev Schulman is alone in his hotel room. He collapses, fully clothed, onto a fully made bed. He’s thinking about Max again.</p><p>He thinks about Max the way the catfished hopefuls often think about the pictures of their fake internet loves: dazzled by their impossible attractiveness, filled with hope, and longing for a real connection. Only Max is very much real, and Nev can’t claim to be in any kind of relationship with him beyond a close friendship that often verges on flirtation. </p><p>Nev stretches his long legs out on the bed, his hands resting casually on his stomach. He’s thinking about how Max seems to sparkle when he’s being flirted with. And all the time, really. Not just because of that silver hair, which, honestly, that’s the obvious, but <em>him. </em>His whole being... that small splash of freckles framing hazel eyes like muddy ponds, his brash, boyish, and entirely disarming smile, always quick to belly laugh at even Nev’s stupidest jokes. His <em>body</em>...the way he fills out a sweater, his perfect ass... Nev exhales slowly. He mentally laments the fact that Max always wears those straight-legged, Straight Guy jeans and never anything tight. He starts to feel his own pants tightening imagining the sight. <em>What am I, in middle school?</em> Nev scolds himself, <em>I get hard just imagining a guy in tight pants? That’s all it takes?</em> But this isn’t just “a guy,” this is his closest friend, who he truly loves and admires and <em>needs</em> by his side, in whatever capacity, and as long as Max is willing.</p><p><em><br/>But how great would it be if we just... fucked. </em>In times of weakness -like now- Nev lets his mind go there. His memories race through all of the times they’ve flirtily roughhoused: touching arms, legs, sometimes collapsing into a heavy cuddle, Nev’s face flushing hot as Max leans into him, their torsos intertwined. The times he’s rested his head on Max’s sturdy shoulder, feeling his warmth and imagining what it might feel like to press their bodies together completely. He thinks way back to those early times filming the show, when budget constraints meant they’d often shared a hotel room- two beds, one bath. When he’d tried not to watch too hungrily as Max strode towards the shower, silver mane tousled after a hard day’s filming, in little more than his underwear. Nev would touch himself then -as he was now- while listening to the spray of the water hit his unsuspecting friend as he showered. Wet, naked, basically irresistible, and maybe ten feet away.</p><p> </p><p>It was always a race in those instances for Nev and his hand to finish before Max’s shower did. There were a few times when Max had reappeared before Nev had managed to cum, emerging neatly wrapped in a little towel, clean, fresh and beaming, and Nev would end up blowing his load as silently and subtly as he could under the covers at the sight. His silver haired friend never seemed to notice- just went along as always preparing for bed in his usual way.</p><p> </p><p><em>He has never really known what he’s done to me.</em> Nev sighs as he reminisces, caressing his dick harder, pulling just a little, picking up his pace at the pang of arousal he gets from just acknowledging his own desire for Max. A desire he simultaneously plays up for the cameras and plays down when they’re alone together. <em>He’s</em> <em>so fucking hot and he just...acts like I’m not supposed to notice? </em>Nev knows Max thinks the flirting is just for the show, but he also feels sure that there is no way his good friend, who definitely knows that Nev is into guys, has never considered that that group also includes himself. His older brother’s best friend.</p><p>The truth is, Nev has been fantasizing about him since they were teenagers. Max is a dream to him. Honestly his literal dream guy, who seems to somehow get hotter and smarter and more out of his league with each passing year. </p><p><br/>The cold feelings of inadequacy now seeping in are slowing Nev’s climax considerably -killing the vibe- a mental switching of gears is in order. He pretends it’s season one again, and Max is in the shower, just across the room: soaped up, washing himself, touching himself... Nev conjures the image of his good friend exiting their steamy hotel bathroom, damp but immaculate in only a white towel, absent-mindedly running a hand through his wavy mop of wet hair, his chest hair smoothed and darkened with water- Nev’s breath is already hitching as he starts to ache for release. He imagines himself rising from the bed, smoothly approaching and boldly grabbing the man by his toweled waist, gripping the rough fabric tightly with both hands and shamelessly dropping to his knees in front of the dripping wet, bewildered silver fox. Both of their mouths would fall open softly; first Max’s with shock, then Nev’s with wanton anticipation. Max, frozen in disbelief, would keep reverently still as Nev pawed at the towel around him, clumsily but excitedly unwrapping it, like a present, then taking Max’s quickly stiffening dick into his hot, eager mouth- moaning around it as he feels it harden fully in response.</p><p>And this is the thought that eases Nev over the edge and into a brief, temporary ecstasy. He lets the climax ride out as long as he can, before he has to return to reality and another long, agonizing day of platonic male friendship.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>